


They fit perfectly (is all I know)

by Drei_Mevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, a bit of jaylos, and Evie its too, fairy godmother pov, first malvie fic, here a Spanish witting a English fic, i love them, little humor, mal is so fucking in love, please forgive my errors in grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drei_Mevie/pseuds/Drei_Mevie
Summary: The fairy godmother thinks that the children of the island are not really what everyone thinks.She thinks they are absolutely wonderful.Still, Fairy Godmother notices this restlessness on Mal.Sometimes, Fairy Godmother wonders about certain things.································································································or: Mal and Evie through Fairy Godmother's eyes.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jane & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	They fit perfectly (is all I know)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mal/Evie fic and it won't be the last, but I have to tell something before you start reading, my first idiom it's not English, so maybe there will be a few mistakes, so if you find any mistake just let my know in the comments and I will correct it immediately.

She remembers the day the four teenagers from the Isle of the Lost, selected by Prince Ben, arrived at Auradon High School in a long black limousine. She remembers the day before when it was announced that four new students would enter the institute, all the students had a positive reaction when they heard that, but that reaction turned into negative and looks of terror when it was reported that the new students were descendants of the most feared villains in all of Auradon.

So the day arrived, everyone was in front of the grand entrance of the institute, the band to one side playing a joyous welcome song, some students who had free time ready to receive the new students, and Prince Ben in the center next to his girlfriend Audrey, who was holding his hand firmly.

And there she was, behind the couple waiting for the arrival of the villains, after all, she was the director and teacher of the institute, she should receive the new students.

The limo pulled up right in front of them and the driver got out quickly and walked to open the back door of the limo, letting the rest of the passengers out.

She remembers what she thought of them the first time, she thought they were like her parents and that it was a grave mistake to bring them to Auradon. But when she saw them side by side, surprised and fearful at the same time, she knew that she might have been wrong.

She knew that these children have not had a good life and that to help them she should know about each one and gain her trust to help them.

···

She knew it was going to be difficult, but she never thought it would be that difficult.

Carlos was shy and very scared of anyone other than his other three friends, she tried to talk to him in private, in a group, she tried to gain his trust so that she could tell her about his mother and the island. But if she didn't get that she could never help her at all.

However, after a month, walking through the large campus of the institute, she saw his daughter Jane sitting on a bench with the curly-haired guy. They both grinned widely and laughed at times.

She couldn't believe it, Jane, her daughter shy and who was extremely scared of VK's, was now talking to one of them. And she seemed happy and comfortable next to him.

She later asked her about Carlos and she immediately smiled and told her that in reality, he was not as bad as she thought, he was a good boy that had suffered a lot for his mother.

Every week she had a talk in her office with each of the VK's, and this time she brought Jane in when it was Carlos's turn. The boy was immediately pleased and less shy and scared.

Jane was the one speaking, she made Carlos trust the Fairy Godmother and tell her about the island and his mother.

The fairy godmother listened attentively and could not help feeling sadness for what the boy was saying. But he had managed to open up to her, giving her the opportunity to help him integrate into Auradon and try to erase all those events on the island.

And it was all thanks to her daughter. She supposed that when you put two shy and skittish people together, they understand each other better than anyone else and manage to find what they need.

···

Jay was perhaps the easiest compared to the others. Not that he had experienced less bad things than others, he was simply different.

Whenever she met with him every week they only talked about the institute and the lacrosse team he was on. When she brought up the island, he dodged it and brought up something else.

He didn't tell her anything until Carlos did.

The fairy godmother could tell that Jay never took his eye off Carlos, if someone with a threatening appearance approached the little boy, he was always alert.

That is why she was surprised when the week after Carlos spoke fearlessly with her, Jay did the same. Maybe the freckled boy had convinced him.

Perhaps, she did think that by getting one of them to trust her, they all would.

···

It was not as she expected.

The boys had gotten along with her. Even Carlos had gotten over his fear of dogs and now he had one.

But the girls, Mal and Evie, were not like that.

At her weekly meeting with Evie, they always talked non-stop about her Chemistry classes, about her new friends, about makeup and fashion. But when she tried to talk about the island and her mother, she would shut up and stop talking, her smile would disappear, she would look at her hands and start to play with them nervously.

Things with Mal weren't much better, in fact, they just weren't. She did not speak. She didn't speak for more than thirty seconds straight about something and her responses were short and sarcastic. The fairy godmother never brought up the subject of the island with Mal.

···

After living with them for two months, the Fairy Godmother realized something.

She didn't need to talk to them to know what they were like. She didn't.

Of course, you cannot know everything about a person just by looking at them, you have to talk to them to know what they are like.

She knew that Carlos was smart, shy, a computer expert, kind, and a cheerful child.

She knew Jay was a funny guy, almost hyperactive, protective, athletic, and quite flirtatious.

Evie was a very smart, talented, smiling, beautiful, and kinder girl than she had ever thought.

She knew all that about them not just talking, but also watching, she had watched them since they stepped on the ground of Auradon. Even if Evie didn't trust her yet, she was able to guess some things about her just by observing her and sticking with what she heard from her in their conversations.

It was difficult to decipher Mal. Very difficult.

Mal didn't talk much, so she was left with only what she saw.

It wasn't what she thought she was, Mal wasn't constantly stealing and threatening people, she didn't try to curse anyone even if he had her mother's spellbook. Nothing of that.

Unlike many of Auradon's students, the Fairy Godmother thought Mal was a different and wonderful girl.

She was not as horrible as she thought.

The purple-haired girl is tough, determined, talented, cunning, and smart. You cannot change the opinion of the Fairy Godmother about her.

But you can notice that restlessness in her, when she is alone, with a sketchbook in front of her and nothing else.

_And because of that, the Fairy Godmother begins to wonder things._

···

She has seen these new kids smile enough times since they've been here, and they do so more and more. And when that happens, their smiles are happy and sweet, something she has never seen.

  
  
But she hasn't seen Mal smile too much, just a little sideways smile when the boys do something silly. Perhaps she was smiling more, only that the fairy godmother had not seen her, after all, she is not there to always look at them.

  
  
But once she saw a real smile, a smile you couldn't look away from.

  
  
She was organizing a new celebration in honor of Queen Leah's 90th birthday when her gaze went to the blue hair walking across campus with a wide smile on her face.

  
  
She noticed the direction the girl was smiling and walking, seeing the purple-haired girl sitting cross-legged under the shade of a tree, reading a book.

  
  
Evie caught her attention and they began to speak, the fairy godmother looking at them curiously.

  
  
It was a really pleasant surprise when she saw Mal smile so widely that his dimples appeared stronger than ever, as she watched Evie laugh at something the other girl had said.

  
  
_That makes her think a little more._

  
  
···

  
  
Auradon Prep students have been hanging out at night from their rooms after curfew. So the Fairy Godmother, as the director, is sometimes in charge of guarding the corridors.

  
  
And sometimes, she stops by Evie and Mal's room. 

  
  
It's almost ridiculous how different the two girls are. Mal is wild and mischievous, while Evie is the gentlest and most quiet girl she has ever seen. They are opposites, but they seem to be the closest of friends.

  
  
Thanks to the fact that the walls are not thick and to her good hearing which is partly thanks to magic, she can hear muffled laughter and quiet murmurs as she passes through the girls' room.

  
  
_Then she starts wondering even more often._

  
  
···

  
  
In one of her weekly meetings with each of them in private, she decides to ask them about their friends. She knows they trust each other, so she wants to know more, she wants to help.

  
  
So, separately, in private, she asks each one. And they are happy to talk about their friends, even Mal talks a little more than she expected, perhaps it is because she wants to let her know that his friends are good people and that they deserve to be in Auradon.

  
  
Everything they say is good things and the Fairy Godmother smile when they have some ridiculously funny story. She finds herself knowing much more about the VK's.

  
  
But when the Fairy Godmother asks Evie about Mal, Evie stops and is silent for a few minutes, averting her gaze from the Fairy Godmother.

  
  
“Mal… she's like a guardian, a guardian dragon” corrects Evie “She is always there, even on the island, when I didn't realize it, when we were supposed to be enemies because of the enmity of our mothers. She has become my partner in crime, someone essential. She's so… loyal, talented, smart. ”Evie stops even when she wants to say so much more.

  
  
She can see how her brown eyes shine more than usual and how a totally different and never seen smile takes over her lips, a warm and comfortable smile.

  
  
“I can't imagine being here without her. She is the best leader and often insists on ... keep touching my heart stronger and stronger "

  
  
When she asks Mal about Evie, it's the same thing, she stops and thinks about it before speaking, smiles sideways, and sighs.

  
  
“Evie is a princess” she begins saying “Even if here in Auradon being the daughter of the Evil Queen doesn't make her a princess. She acts like one, she is much better than one, it is something I would like to always remind her of. She really belongs here, to Auradon, she is so talented, intelligent, and kind that sometimes it makes me angry that all that cannot be shown to the world. Evie is someone too good for this world, there is nothing in her that makes me think otherwise. She is always at the right time, and even if I sometimes push her away, she always manages to calm me down, no one has ever done that to me "

  
  
The Fairy Godmother realizes how they talk about each other, the way they do, in a warm and calm tone, almost careful. Bright eyes and full of untold secrets.

  
  
Even if both girls want to tell more about the other, the Fairy Godmother can see everything just by the expression on their faces when they speak.

  
  
_She begins to answer her questions._

···  
  
A few weeks later she sees them.

  
  
Sundays at school are quiet and there is hardly anyone, everyone is spending the weekend with family and friends, outside the institute.

  
  
The Fairy Godmother is taking a walk through the gardens, walking until she hears two voices near the stands, outside the changing rooms. She hears a sob and is alarmed, but a voice stops her before approaching.

  
  
"E ..." the purple-haired girl speaks, whom she manages to see next to Evie "Don't listen to that idiot"

  
  
The fairy godmother hides while she manages to look and listen without the possibility of being discovered. She knows it's wrong, but she can't get out of there without being discovered either.

  
  
"Mom was right, M. I can never get a prince, much less if they think I'm not good enough to be their girlfriend" Evie sobbed, trying to wipe her tears.

  
  
"Hey, don't say that. Chad is an fucking idiot who has no idea what he loses and your mother is a crazy woman who does not know what she says ", consoled Mal, making Evie laugh a little and get a sad smile.

  
  
The Fairy Godmother knew that Chad Charming and Evie had started something, but she never thought it was going to end so soon, or that it wasn't even going to start.

  
  
"You are more than that, E. Much more and you don't have to impress anyone"

  
  
She never really thought she'd see Maleficent's daughter comfort someone, but of course, that someone was now Evie.

  
  
"Do not cry, princess. You know that you deserve something better than a useless one without a brain, you deserve to have what you want, everything you want "

  
  
Evie wraps her arms around Mal's neck, pulling her in for a hug. The purple hair corresponds without complaint and places her hands on her friend's back, caressing her with slow movements that seem to calm the other girl.

  
  
Not surprised when both girls separate and bring their foreheads together, Mal jokes brushing her nose with Evie's, which makes the blue-haired laugh.

  
  
And finally, they bring their lips together in a lazy, warm kiss. Evie caresses the back of Mal's neck while the other girl keeps her arms tight around Evie's waist.

  
  
When they part, almost out of breath, Evie is the first to break the silence with a laugh, and Mal smiles and kisses her again.

  
  
All those stares, smiles, muffled laughter, and silent murmurs down the hallways. 

  
  
Everything makes sense after that.

  
  
_Everything falls into place after that._  


···  
  
"Hi, guys" the Fairy Godmother opens the door of her office quite surprised to see the four children from the island and Jane in front of her, with a tray of cookies and cake.

  
  
"Hey Fairy Godmother, we heard that today was your birthday and we wanted to bring you a gift," Jay greeted.

  
  
"Oh, it wasn't necessary, but come on in, " she said, ushering the teens into her large office.

  
  
"It's just that, you've done a lot for us and we wanted to thank you" Carlos spoke, smiling shyly.

  
  
She smiled and thought that these children were definitely not like their parents, what they carried with them was only a last name of the worst villains in history, but that did not make them exactly the same.

  
  
"We have made you chocolate cookies and a little strawberry cake, although it doesn't have too many strawberries because someone has taken care of eating almost all the strawberries," Evie said, looking and accusing the purple-haired girl, who seemed amusedly offended.

  
  
Mal laughs "They are just too good, E"

  
  
The fairy godmother's lips curl into a smile as the others cut the cake and she looks at the two girls in front of her looking at each other and joking with each other with that sparkle in her eyes. In her forty-one years, she has seen many princes and princesses marry and give their kiss of true love.

  
  
_But she hasn't ever seen the same love that Mal and Evie have for each other._

  
  
···  
  
But she keeps seeing that restlessness in Mal.

  
  
"What is bothering you?" she asks her once in one of his weekly talks.

  
  
Mal seems surprised at the question "Aren't we going to talk about my classes or something?"

  
  
"Since you came from the island there is something that worries you, I can see it when you are alone"

  
  
"Are you watching me?" Mal jokes.

  
  
The fairy godmother smiles and sits up in her seat, her phone rings indicating a new message and she reaches for it to check.

  
  
"It makes me uneasy to go back to the island" Mal says suddenly, taking the other woman by surprise, who does not hesitate to put down the phone and look at the girl.

  
  
“But my dear, you are not coming back. Your site is now Auradon "

  
  
"Mother said that we wouldn't last long here and that the villains do not fit in on Auradon, so they will realize their mistake and send us back"

  
  
“That is not going to happen, we are very happy with you. And that you are telling me this makes it even better, it means that you start to trust me and that is very important ”the Fairy Godmother reassured her.

  
  
"I just want to feel sure that they will not return to the island" said Mal, shrugging "They deserve to be here, Carlos, Jay, and especially Evie"

  
  
"Evie?"

  
  
“I don't want her to go back there. Her mother is horrible and even if she doesn't hit her, she abuses her psychologically and makes her believe things that are not. In these months that we have been here, she looks more clear, she is finally comfortable and happy in a place "Mal stopped for a few seconds and after a sigh continued" I just ... it worries me that she will relapse into all that pain "

  
  
“Mal, you are not going back to the island, unless you ask. And if someone wants to send you to the island, I'll make sure they don't, I promise "

  
  
"Do you promise you'll never send them back?" Mal wanted to make sure

  
  
"I promise", said the Fairy Godmother, "I will not send you either."

  
  
"I don't care about me, as long as they are fine here and Evie doesn't have to set foot on the island again, everything will be fine"

  
  
"Oh, honey. If I sent you to the island Evie would run after you without hesitation "

  
  
Mal blinks, and the Fairy Godmother can only smile. 

  
  
···

  
  
Finally, Mal and Evie trust the Fairy Godmother enough to tell her about the island and their mothers after four months of living on Auradon.

  
  
She hears horrible things, but she also hears anecdotes that they share with each other, and that only makes her more and more sure about the strong love they share.

  
  
"When I was little I would have liked to be an astronaut to go to space, if only I wasn't so bad at math and physics," Mal said in one of her private talks of the week. "Imagine being in space, alone. Although on second thought, if I could take someone I would take Evie, she would be a good company "

  
  
What makes the Fairy Godmother desperate is how little both girls know about what the other is feeling. And apparently not only despairs her, Jay and Carlos as well.

  
  
“I remember a time when my mother scolded me for not wearing the right makeup, she almost hit me, but she didn't because bruises don't look pretty on the skin. I went to the hiding place crying and found Mal, she didn't tell me anything, she only heard me tell her what had happened. " Evie told her in another of their talks “When I finished speaking she got up and brought a sketchbook, when I opened it I saw that all the pages were portraits of me. I still keep it, it reminds me that there is always someone who thinks I'm beautiful enough "  


···  
  
Just a couple of days later, the Fairy Godmother catches them.

  
  
It happens when she opens the door to the girls' restroom while everyone is in class, she finds Mal and Evie sharing a soft but desperate kiss, with Evie leaning against the wall with her hands tangled in Mal's purple hair.

  
They immediately separate when they see her enter. Mal seems to resist a little more but eventually, Evie pushes her away and they both look at the woman in the doorway.

  
  
"We weren't ..." Evie tried to excuse herself

  
  
"She has literally seen us Evie" Mal interrupted "I should have used that spell to keep that door closed instead of listening to you"

  
  
"Magic is forbidden at the institute, Mal. It's illegal," Evie said, ignoring the Fairy Godmother for a moment.

  
  
“ It is. What are you two doing here? " asked the Fairy Godmother, crossing her arms.

  
  
The girls looked at each other before responding "Please don't make us repeat it, we're embarrassed enough already," Evie said.

  
  
"Well, I d -" Mal tried to speak, receiving an elbow from Evie.

  
  
"Girls, what you have done is not bad, but if you are going to do it, let it not be while you skip classes" scolded the Fairy Godmother

  
  
"Sorry," Evie apologized for both of them, her cheeks slightly flushed, pulling Mal out of the room.

  
  
When both came out, the Fairy Godmother could not hold back a smile and a laugh, those two girls were really different and that was why they were perfect for each other.

  
  
···

  
  
A few weeks later, it seems that both girls have resolved that tension that they had from even before they arrived in Auradon.

  
  
Now they walk hand in hand, Evie kisses Mal's cheek every time they head to a different class and they don't skip class to make out in the bathrooms.

  
  
The fairy godmother does not know what it is that has made them realize the feelings of the other, but she is happy to see them together, without having to hide and showing their love.

  
  
And she's proud to see that Mal's restlessness is completely gone and that the insecurity that sometimes flooded Evie is gone.

  
  
One day, as she and Lumier walk around the campus looking for Prince Ben, they see Evie sitting and leaning against the trunk of the tree, whose branches and leaves block out the sun, reading a book and casually running her fingers through Mal's purple hair, whose legs are stretched out, her head rests on Evie's lap and she keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the comfort and tranquility.

  
  
As soon as they see Lumier and the Fairy Godmother, Evie greets them enthusiastically and Mal, seeing that the blue-haired girl has removed her fingers from her hair, opens her eyes to see what happens. Then she greets them too.

  
  
"Evie and Mal?" Lumier began to ask, while they continued to observe both girls, who had returned to how they were before, this time a smiling Mal spoke and Evie smiled back.

  
  
"Have you never noticed?" the Fairy Godmother asked him.

  
  
"I've never been very close to them"

  
  
“Evie is Mal's and Mal is Evie's. It is all you can know when you are near them "

  
  
Lumier agrees "They fit perfectly."

  
  
The Fairy Godmother is also convinced that those girls fit well together, she always has been sure of it.

  
  
_They fit perfectly._

  
  
_That is all she knows._

  
  
  
  



End file.
